Heat storing and heat removing cooling mechanisms have been developed to manage the thermal conditions surrounding thermal components, including electronic devices operating in high temperature locations, such as downhole environments, where temperatures typically reach about 200 C. While heat storing cooling can be effective for a short time, many designers resort to heat removing cooling strategies when extended operating times at high temperatures are anticipated.
Several problems may arise when heat removing cooling elements are used in the downhole environment. For example, single stage elements may be unable to maintain large temperature gradients. Multi-stage elements may not be commercially available. Even if multi-stage elements are used, the heat absorbed by the element (as well as operational heat) may be rejected close to the point of absorption, resulting in convective heat flow back to the object being cooled. For a variety of reasons, then, there is a need to provide improved thermal management solutions for operating electronic devices in downhole environments.